


Ithemba

by Pengi



Series: Isipho [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Sequel to "Isipho".Events of "Black Panther" set in the Alternate Universe where Everett Ross was raised in Wakanda.





	1. Chapter 1

Soekarno–Hatta International Airport was noisy and busy. Betty being Betty they arrived there three hours before their flight and were now wandering duty-free shops occasionally spraying each other with perfume or putting on silly overpriced hats and sunglasses. 

Everett loved it. His relationship with Betty was so different from what he had with M'Baku. It was both better and worse. They were related by blood but didn't grow up together and still he saw so much of himself in Betty. They got along surprisingly well. He expected it to be awkward or for her to be distant, but she, unlike her father, welcomed him with open arms. He never had a sister and she didn't have any siblings at all so they tried their best to make up for the lost time and missed connection.

But however pleasant and easy it was to be in Betty's company, Everett missed his brother. The fight with M'Baku sat heavy on his heart despite the fact that they parted ways in good faith. M'Baku gave his blessing for Everett to go to America and marry T'Challa upon his return. Everett could see how hard and painful it was for M'Baku to let him go. His own heart was bleeding. But it was for the best.

M'Baku proved to be the bigger man by putting Everett's happiness first. If he could he would've loved M'Baku even more for that gesture, but Everett's heart was already so full with love it scared him.

The distance he put between them did little to lessen his feelings. Except that maybe his heart grew bigger?

As time passed he grew to love his new home and new family.

He also thought about T'Challa a lot, remembering the conversations they had, the looks they shared. The kiss he stole from the Prince one evening just before dinner and how intensely and hungrily T'Challa looked at him during the meal. Like he wanted to have him right there on that table. Everett smiled at the memory. He was sure with time he will grow to love T'Challa. 

Everett missed Wakanda and everything he left behind but he wasn't sure he was ready to return just yet. It was so much easier with Betty. Around her Everett didn't have to hide his true feelings. There was no threat of crossing the line between right and wrong.

When Everett agreed to go to Indonesia with her he couldn't have predicted the consequences of that decision.

_"The tiny nation of Wakanda..."_

"Hey!" Betty showed him with her elbow and pointed to the small TV in the corner. Wakanda! It was her cousins second home. Considering that she barely heard of it before Everett showed up in her life it was unusual to see Wakanda on BBC Global News. Must be something important.

_"... is mourning the death of its monarch, King T'Chaka. The beloved ruler was one of many confirmed dead after a terrorist attack at the United Nations a week ago."_

Everett barely heard what the announcer said but pictured that were flashing on the screen spoke for themselves. He was dumbstruck. No-no-no-no! King T'Chaka... Many dead...

_"The suspect has since been apprehended."_

T'Challa! They didn't say anything about T'Challa! Everett's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest.

_"Though it remains one of poorest countries in the world, fortified by mountain ranges and an impenetrable rainforest, Wakanda does not engage in international trade or accept aid."_

Normally Everett would've rolled his eyes on that remark but all his attention was on the screen, he hoped to see, to hear something, anything about T'Challa. 

_"The succession of the throne is expected to fall to the oldest of the king's two children, Prince T'Challa."_

His knees gave up upon hearing it. Alive! T'Challa is alive!


	2. Chapter 2

"The Merchant Tribe will not challenge today."

"The Border Tribe will not challenge today."

"The River Tribe will not challenge today."

"The Mining Tribe will not challenge today."

Cheers got quieter when it was the Jabari's turn. 

"The Mountain Tribe will not challenge today," said M'Baku after a dramatic pause, just because he could. He saw Queen Mother exhale with relieve. 

If challenge day happened a year ago he might've gone for the chance to take the throne. For his people. It would've been a good way to unite Wakanda. But a lot has changed when late King T'Chaka decided to arrange a marriage between his daughter and M'Baku.

M'Baku suddenly thought that maybe it would've been best if T'Challa never came to Jabari Land. Isipho might've been here now. He would've cheered as M'Baku challenged T'Challa and won. 

He would've laid the crown at Isipho's feet. He would've ordered a second throne to be set for his brother. They could've ruled together. 

But he guessed Isipho will rule this country after all. As T'Challa's consort.

M'Baku tried to get used to the thought. And sometimes he did saw that it was for the best. He even started to like T'Challa. Or at least not hate him for taking Isipho away. 

He hoped to see his brother here. T'Challa told him that he wanted Isipho by his side on coronation day. 

What if Isipho refused to come?

No, that couldn't be it. It would've been too painful if his brother didn't want to return to Wakanda.

He wanted to believe that even if Isipho changed his mind about marrying T'Challa he never would've changed his mind about being M'Baku's family.

And just as he thought about family Zuri's words caught up with him. 

"Is there any member of a royal blood who wishes to challenge for the throne?"

Princess Shuri raised her hand. Everyone gasped in shock. M'Baku looked at her curiously.

"This corset is really uncomfortable so could we all just wrap it up and go home?"

He laughed at that. And they wanted him to marry this child? She was pretty and smart but way too young to be someone's wife. 

After official ceremony was done he approached T'Challa.

"King T'Challa," M'Baku saluted him. "I see you came here alone?"

'Where the fuck is my brother?' he wanted to ask but considering they had a fancy party here it felt wrong to start his first official meeting with new king with accusations.

But it seemed T'Challa understood him.

"Everett wasn't there. Neighbor told me he left few weeks ago and haven't returned."

M'Baku was both relieved and concerned. Isipho hadn't come not because he didn't wish to return home but because T'Challa failed to find him. M'Baku felt his irritation with T'Challa grow a bit. He failed a lot, these past few days, didn't he?

But where his brother might've gone? He didn't say anything about moving away from the apartment he was renting. What if something happened to him?

"I'm sure it's nothing," said T'Challa.

Did he say that last bit out loud? It appears he did.

"I regret not putting someone there to look after him. And not giving him kimoyo bracelet," confessed T'Challa.

M'Baku smirked at that. He knew his brother. Isipho wouldn't have liked to be spied on. But he couldn't argue that it would've been helpful, to know for certain that the man they loved was safe.


	3. Chapter 3

Coronation went smoothly. T'Challa felt proud standing where his predecessors stood, celebrated by his people. Zuri gave him some time to accept congratulations from tribe leaders and elders after which he was lead to a sacred cave to complete the ceremony.

"Allow the heart-shaped herb to restore the powers of the Black Panther and take you to the Ancestral Plane," said Zuri and began calling upon his father.

T'Challa closed his eyes and let the herb's magic take over his body. First came the memories of his father and then he opened his eyes only to see a place like no other.

It wasn't Earth or his memories.

T'Challa recognized his father in a panther sitting on a three among others. Seeing T'Chaka brought up shame and sorrow that were still fresh. He failed to save his father. In the end T'Challa got his revenge but it wasn't enough to soothe the pain.

But his father, ever the wise king, spoke to him and shared his wisdom, calming his heart and giving him the strength to face future challenges. 

Coming back from the Ancestral Plane was like diving in a freezing cold water. His chest felt tight and his whole body was in shock.

"Breathe, T'Challa, breathe."

"He was there. My father."

He smiled at Zuri and felt life and strength fill his body. 

Later in the palace he recalled his father's words:

_"You're going to struggle. So you need to surround yourself with people you trust."_

He had Okoye and Dora Milaje looking after him. He had his mother's and sister's love. He had his friends, W'Kabi, who guarded their borders, and Nakia, whom T'Challa haven't seen in a long while but trusted wholeheartedly. He relied on Zuri's guidance and Council's support. 

T'Challa was surrounded by people who had his country's best interests in their hearts. But he missed one person. 

The one person he needed by his side most of all. 

Not a day went by when he hadn't thought of Everett. These past few days were especially hard on him.

T'Challa even went as far as going to America. He planned on asking Everett to come home for the coronation.

They could've celebrated his coronation and their wedding at the same time. T'Challa would've started his reign by sharing the burden of ruling with his consort. 

But it seemed fate had other plans. 

He was crowned king but Everett was far away from him. T'Challa prayed to Bast, asking her to protect his intended and bring him home safely. Sooner or later. He will have to wait.

Meanwhile T'Challa couldn't afford to pine like a love-sick cub so he decided to make T'Chaka proud and hold his first Council meeting with dignity and determination.

He also made one change. Everett might not be here but his brother was. T'Challa officially asked M'Baku to join the Council and be the representative of his tribe. Everett would've wanted it.

M'Baku agreed and T'Challa hoped it brought them one step closer to becoming a family.

He knew that M'Baku's approval and support would help him win Everett's heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

She held her head high.

She's a princess. Baba loved to remind her of that every time she acted out. Now that he's gone she had to remind herself who she was and what was her duty.

Her tears were for the pillow. For the rest of the world she held the brave face. 

Time for mourning will come later. Now was the time to celebrate her brother taking the throne. She danced and smiled and joked and cried from joy. These were the happy tears, she shared them with the rest willingly. 

To take her mind off the loss and the heartache that was still too strong Shuri buried herself in the lab. New designs and ideas felt like a fresh start, like she could move on with her life as easily as her brother's entire suit can fit in a necklace.

Tiny pieces of herself not broken but made whole in a different way.

When the news of Ulyses Claue reached her Shuri wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't born yet when the attack happened. She didn't knew her father back then. T'Challa used to tell her that before the attack Baba was softer and smiled more often. 

She decided that she blamed Claue for taking her father's smiles away. She was eager to help T'Challa take the man down. 

Shuri stayed on the line as her brother, Okoye and Ayo went to a hidden casino in Busan. Thankfully, T'Challa knew Korean. He flashed his most charming smile to the lady who ran the place and they were let in without a fuss.

Once inside they easily spotted americans that came to make a deal with Claue. Among them was agent Carter. She was the one who arrested T'Challa not so long ago. 

They had a bit of an argument when CIA agent refused to give up Claue. But in the end their dissagreement didn't matter.

The whole thing turned out to be a set up meant to lure her brother. 

The thrill of the car chase and the successful test run of T'Challa's new suit left her satisfied. But it didn't last long.

Claue escaped. It was a miracle no one got hurt when his accomplices blew up the wall and opened fire. 

T'Challa returned even gloomier than before. Defeated. He failed once more and Shuri was afraid the Council will not let it slide so easily.

The first thing T'Challa did upon return was visit Zuri. She didn't know what they talked about but when T'Challa came to see her he was heartbroken. Shuri tried to comfort her brother when W'Kabi called with news.

He told them his men caught an intruder and for a moment Shuri saw hope lit her brother's eyes. She knew he wanted it to be Isipho. But instead it was some outsider who claimed to have killed Claue.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry, Betty, I need to return to Wakanda."

T'Challa was alive and Everett needed to be by his side. They were planning to spend their lives together, he should be there to share T'Challa's pain. 

"You knew him? The king?" Betty was worried and a little freaked out. She didn't expect Everett to react like that.

"Not really," said Everett, collecting his thoughts and standing up with Betty's help. "He's my fiancé's father."

"Oh. My. God. The fiancé you told me about? He's a prince?"

"Yeah," he probably should've mentioned that but it felt a little too much like bragging. And the reason they got engaged in the first place was an orthodox to say the least. Everett didn't want to pour all his drama on Betty.

"Wow. Yes, you should go! He will need you. You won't be returning to the US with me, won't you?" Maybe she sounded a bit selfish but after just getting to know her cousin she wasn't eager to say goodbye so soon.

"I'm afraid I can't waste more time. They said the explosion was a week ago. I'm already a week too late. And it's a long way from Indonesia to Wakanda."

"I can go with you. After all you came all the way here for me."

"No, you should return to your research. I can manage on my own. It will be better that way, really. "

"Just promise me you'll stay in touch! I don't want to lose you again!"

"You wont. I promise to call and visit." 

"I'll take your word on it, Everett. Now let's go see what we can do about the tickets."

The best they could do was exchange his ticket to New York for a ticket to Istanbul, there he'll get an interchange flight to Nairobi. Once in Kenya he'll have to rent a car and drive to the border. 

It would've been so much easier if he could call M'Baku or T'Challa and let them know he's coming home. Everett was pissed at himself for not taking the phone with him on this trip. They would've met him on the border and guaranteed him safe passage.

As it was Everett had to rely on his knowledge of Wakanda and the vibranium tattoo on his neck. Jabari's tattoos were different from other tribe's but still very distinctively wakandan. He hoped it'll be enough to assure the Border Tribe that he isn't an intruder.

Everett hugged Betty and wished her safe travels. His flight was in another two hours. He felt restless and worried. 

First his countrymen were killed in Ghana, then king T'Chaka fell victim to a terrorist attack... 

It seemed like the clouds were gathering.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this your king?"

He wanted to slit T'Challa's throat but changed his mind. He'll throw the body from the cliff and let the river do the rest. Let Wakanda kill it's own son. There will be no burial for T'Challa. No grave. Nothing to remember him by.

_***_

_"Daddy? Dad!"_

_***_

_"He's gone, little man."_

_"I want to see his grave."_

_"What for? He ain't coming back."_

_***_

_The book and the ring were the only things left from his father. He will fight anyone who tries to take them from him._

_Bitterness and sorrow were quickly replaced by hate._

_***_

_"Erik! No, don't take my son! Erik!!!"_

_His mother's screams haunted his dreams for years. It might've been his own blood who took his father but it was the system that took his mother._

_It too will have to burn._

_***_

_"I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu. I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu. I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu!" he repeated to himself to every slur, every insult, every humiliation._

_Grind your teeth and scrub the floors._

_"...son of Prince N'Jobu."_

_Close your eyes and take the punch._

_"... son of Prince N'Jobu."_

_It's all temporary. Soon he will take arms and start his crusade._

_***_

_"Hey, handsome!"_

_"Babe, not here."_

_***_

_Dishonorable discharge or suicide mission in Afghanistan._

_And he's the lucky one. What they did to Will..._

_He survived. 53 new scars._

_He never allowed anyone close. Not again. Not ever._

_***_

_"Good job, Stevens!"_

_"Atta boy!"_

_"Go get 'em, son!"_

_He smiled. He nodded. He bit his tongue._

_He killed. He slaughtered. He became the monster._

_They thought he's their monster. They thought they controlled him._

_***_

_Finally. His time has come._

_All that he suffered, all that his people suffered. All the injustice. All the rage._

_***_

_"On our way back just drop us off in Wakanda."_

_***_

"Is this your king? The Black Panther, who’s supposed to lead you into the future? Him? He's supposed to protect you?"

The horror on their faces pleased him. About time they learned what he learned on the streets.

Everybody dies. 

"Nah. I'm your king!"


	7. Chapter 7

M'Baku observed.

For a long time Jabari silently watched as Wakanda faced the challenges of a new era. The rest of the world was nowhere near Wakanda in their technological progress but they were picking up the pace. It posed a real threat to their country. 

Jabari were strong, they had an army, they were self-sufficient, but they were too few. Not enough to fight against all odds. His mother knew that. It was the main reason she wanted united Wakanda. King T'Chaka understood it too. And it would've been a great step in the right direction.

Except he just saw his future brother-in-law thrown from the cliff. Defeated, humiliated. 

M'Baku pitied him. He was there when the outsider was brought before the Council. He saw T'Challa's face when N'Jadaka accused his father of killing his own brother. He knew it was true by the way T'Challa reacted. M'Baku shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't deny this man's right to revenge, however much he didn't want to see him on the throne. 

T'Challa made a gesture of good will by inviting him on the Council. It was about time his people's will was heard. Finally Jabari were getting the respect they deserved. With Isipho as Royal Consort they would've gained even more standing.

But it wasn't going to happen now T'Challa's dead. 

Hanuman knows M'Baku didn't take pleasure in T'Challa's defeat. He was disappointed. Plans they made for the future of this this country were now cancelled. But mainly he was upset because he knew Isipho liked T'Challa. Liked him enough to agree to marry him. It will be a sad news to break. 

Isipho won't blame him for not interfering in the ritual combat. But he'd be mad if M'Baku allows T'Challa's remaining family to perish. 

M'Baku knew the type of men their new king was. He'd kill Ramonda and Shuri without remorse. And it seemed like no one else was going to help them. 

"Queen Mother, Princess, follow me if you want to live."

***

They made it to the forest when suddenly Shuri let her mother's hand go and told them to wait for her, disappearing in the bushes. M'Baku was frustrated. They didn't have time for whatever games she decided to play.

He risked enough by snatching them from under N'Jadaka's nose. Hoping new king will be too busy to pursuit them M'Baku left the queen to grieve in silence as he stood guard.

After almost an hour M'baku heard the movements in the bushes and wielded his weapon ready to fight but it was Shuri. He exhaled in relieve.

"Where have you been? Don't just run away like that! It's not safe for you in Wakanda anymore."

"I went to take something."

"Take something? Are you serious? What could possibly be so important you risked your life for it?"

"This," she said, holding her palm open.

Heart-shaped herb.

He's never seen one but recognized it immediately.

"Take it."

"Me? Why?"

"Take it as my dowry. I ask you to marry me, M'Baku."

Ramonda gasped. "Shuri, what are you doing?"

"No." He answered.

"If you marry me you'll have legitimate claim to the throne. You can challenge the usurper saying that you're defending my birthright. The crown will be yours. And later it will pass to our... our children."

"I won't marry you, Princess."

"I promise I'll be a good wife to you, M'Baku. Please, My Lord," she said, kneeling in front of him. "You're the only one who can help us. I won't see my brother's killer sit on my father's throne."

"We, all three of us, won't see another sunrise if we don't get out of here."

M'Baku helped Shuri get up and urged them to hurry.

What nonsense! He wasn't going to involve himself in this family feud. He had his own family, his own people to look after.

He'd do all he can to assure their safety but that's it. 

M'Baku was glad Isipho wasn't here. For month he was bitter but now he knew it was for the best his brother left. Otherwise he could've been married to T'Challa already and M'Baku would've been obliged to fight N'Jadaka.

***

"My Lord! This way, please!"

They just reached Jabari Land when M'Baku was approached by one of his men. He seemed anxious.

What in Hanuman's name was happening?

M'Baku went to the gazebo outside the palace and saw T'Challa's body lying in a snow bed.

"He's alive but just barely. One of the fishermen found him."

"Send for Queen Mother and Princess. They need to see this."


	8. Chapter 8

The challenge was over. T'Challa lost. He knew it would happen.

W'Kabi believed Killmonger will be better king than T'Challa. He wasn't afraid to act. He wasn't weak. 

When the king left for the sacred cave W'Kabi received message from the southern border. His presence was needed.

"What is it?" he asked, once he reached the settlement.

"He claims to be wakandan. Jabari, if you can believe it! Got a tattoo and everything but just look at him!"

Surrounded by his men stood a short white man, he looked weary and worried but held his head high.

"Hmm..." he already knew who it was. T'Challa talked about his beloved Everett until W'Kabi's ears started to bleed. 

So this is the man. Nothing special if you ask him.

"You're W'Kabi, T'Challa's friend? Have you seen him? Is he okay?"

"The King will want to see you," was all he said.

Everett's face lit up and he smiled at W'Kabi, thanking him.

Killmonger will definitely want to see his defeated enemy's intended. What N'Jadaka will do with Everett wasn't W'Kabi's concern.

He didn't approve of T'Challa's infatuation with this Jabari bastard in the first place. T'Challa could've had any girl he wanted. Nakia, for example! But no, he chose this... man. Another example of his poor judgement.

The new king will know exactly what to do with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"The king will see you now."

At last. After days of travel he will finally see T'Challa, hug him, offer his condolences and support.

W'Kabi left him outside the throne room and went inside alone but Everett didn't mind. They probably had important things to talk about what with T'Challa being a king and everything it implied. Everett was sorry to have missed the coronation but he's here now and it's all that matters. 

When Everett walked inside he saw a young man he haven't met before sitting on the throne. T'Challa nowhere in sight. 

"Where is the king?" he asked. Was it a prank? T'Challa told him Shuri liked pranks. Maybe she convinced him to try it on Everett. T'Challa's probably hiding somewhere ready to surprise him.

"I'm the king."

"No, I mean, where is T'Challa?"

"He's dead. Wakanda is mine now."

"It can't be true!" he came all the way here only to discover that he's too late?

N'Jadaka watched Everett curiously. Not what he expected at all. Cute, yes, especially with his blue eyes shiny with tears. But there must be something else, something special about him to make T'Challa fall in love. 

From what W'Kabi told him his cousin fell for this man hard and fast. 

W'Kabi also told him about the marriage contract T'Chaka and M'Baku signed. 

Come to think of it, this man really was a Gift. 

He never thought about marrying, especially not this early into his reign, but how could he resist?

Not only will he have what T'Challa desperately wanted, Erik will also secure his claim to the throne by marrying his cousin's betrothed. The contract was signed by the crown and still held legal power.

But most importantly, he'll have Jabari under his thumb.

Erik knew M'Baku helped Ramonda and Shuri escape. He already thought of ways to deal with it. This was the perfect solution.

Having Everett hostage will guarantee M'Baku's loyalty. Unless M'Baku wants his precious brother to suffer he won't support Shuri or anyone else who would dare to challenge Erik's rule.

Erik smiled and stood from his throne.

Time to get to know his future husband.


	10. Chapter 10

_"I've sent the pictures to Shuri. I'm sure she'll find something soon."_

_"Thank you, T'Challa!"_

_***_

_"Vegetarian? Really? I've heard Jabari are vegetarians but after seeing M'Baku... Where... How... How did he got so big without all the protein?"_

_"Hey, vegetarian doesn't mean we only eat leafy greens, there's plenty protein in our diets too."_

_"I bet. I mean, most of Jabari are huge. Except you, of course."_

_"Oh shut up."_

_***_

_"You want me to spar with you?"_

_"Yes. You've told me yourself you think you're good."_

_"I am good."_

_"Prove it then."_

_***_

_"Wow. Okay, I believe you now. Bast, you're fast like a cheetah. Are you sure you're not a cat?"_

_"Blasphemy! Hanuman will smite you for those words!"_

_***_

_"There is an eagle's nest on one of the cliffs. When I was little I liked to go exploring and found it one day. It was empty. Was probably empty for years. I made it my secret place. I always liked the sky. Was fascinated by it. From up there I could see the endless mountain ranges and the River. Maybe you're right and I'm not an ape. But I don't think I'm a cat either. A bird, maybe."_

_***_

_"... and then she spent the whole day tormenting me with it! I tell you, little sisters are the worst!"_

_"I know you don't really think that."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You love her."_

_"I do. But still, she's the worst!"_

_***_

_"Everett. It sounds so weird."_

_"You don't have to call yourself that."_

_"I think I do. It's the only thing I have left of my parents. The name they gave me."_

_"Then I'll call you Everett too."_

_***_

_"What was that for?"_

_"A thank you."_

_"Kiss me again?"_

_"Maybe later."_

_"Oh, you're a tease."_

_***_

_"You're sure you don't want me to go with you?"_

_"I need to do this by myself."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_"Yeah. Me too."_

_"You promised me a kiss, remember?"_

_"Hmm... I'm pretty sure it was a 'maybe', not a promise."_

_"We're pretty much engaged now, can't I have a kiss from my betrothed?"_

_"You can have anything you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, once we're married."_

_"You're killing me, Everett!"_

_***_

He thought they had time. All the time in the world. He thought he'll grow to love T'Challa like he deserved to be loved.

Everett knew they would've been happy. 

He wasted so much time.

If only he knew.

But it was too late now.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Everett was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw the king approach him.

He blinked the tears away, not wanting to show this man his weakness.

"You! You killed him?" Everett knew challenge was part of the coronation ceremony but he was certain no one could best T'Challa.

"He lost in the ritual combat. Not my fault he was weak."

"What tribe are you from? Are you one of W'Kabi's men?"

"Oh no, little kitten, I'm not from the tribes. I am N'Jadaka, son of Prince N'Jobu."

"T'Challa's cousin? He never told me about you."

"Maybe it's 'cause I lived my whole life in America."

"You're american?"

"As much as you are. And ain't that funny? You, without a drop of wakandan blood, grew up here, and I, son of kings, was denied my homeland." Erik smirked ironically. "Together we make one full-blooded wakandan."

Everett needed time to process it all. Everything was wrong. Who was this man? What happened while he was away?

He didn't notice a hand move towards his face and was taken aback when N'Jadaka lifted his chin and got closer into his personal space. Immediately he grabbed N'Jadaka's hand and was about to drop him on the floor when Dora Milaje approached them wielding their spears. The king stopped them and smiled, tightening his grip on Everett's face.

They stood like that for a while until Everett let N'Jadaka's hand go. He could've fought the king and maybe even one or two Dora's but not all of them at once.

"Good boy. You'll learn your place." N'Jadaka was looking him in the eyes, trying to intimidate him. Everett bared his teeth and stared in return. "You should be happy, pet. Instead of marrying that looser you'll marry a true king."

What? "Never."

"Come on. We can do it the easy way and I might even be persuaded to make it pleasant for you, or we can do it the hard way, which will involve your brother's head on a spike."

He felt all breath leave his body. No. Not M'Baku.

"I'll kill you with my bare hands before you get the chance to hurt him."

"Oooh, so much fire! But even if you tried to, little kitten is no match to the Black Panther. And I'm the king. I'll make sure that if anything happens to me Jabari will be wiped off the face of the Earth."

Seeing defeat on Everett's face was so sweet he couldn't resist. The kiss was short, hard and bruising.


	12. Chapter 12

Erik licked his lips enjoying the view, Everett's pissed off expression was priceless. 

"Take him to my rooms, make sure he stays there," he commanded. "Oh, and get everyone here for a Council meeting."

Slight change of plans. The war can wait. First he'll enjoy his victory. And what better way to do that than throw a wedding? Instead of mourning T'Challa whole country will celebrate Erik marrying his defeated enemy's intended. The perfect 'fuck you' to everyone.

He'll show them that he's well within his rights to do as he pleases, take whatever he wants to.

When the Council, with the exception of the Jabari, was gathered, Erik began his speech.

"You know, where I'm from when black folks started revolutions they never had the firepower or the resources to fight their oppressors. Where was Wakanda? Hmm?" 

Most of them looked away, in what he hoped was shame. 

"All that ends today. We got spies embedded in every nation on Earth. Already in place. I know how colonizers think. So we're gonna use their own strategy against them. We're gonna send vibranium weapons out to our War Dogs. They'll arm oppressed people all over the world so they can finally rise up and kill those in power. And their children. And anyone else who takes their side. It's time they know the truth about us! We're warriors!"

W'Kabi nodded approvingly. Others were quiet, contemplating his words. Few shocked and disgusted faces only proved him right. This country needed a strong leader.

"The world's gonna start over, and this time, we're on top. The sun will never set on the Wakandan empire. The empire I'm going to build. It begins here, now, with me claiming this throne. With me taking a consort. Get everything ready for the wedding. I want it as soon as possible. Tomorrow."

"The wedding, My King?" asked one of the elders hesitantly.

"Yes. I'll marry Isipho of the Jabari tribe."

He looked at them expecting a reaction and got one from W'Kabi.

"You too? How could you? You're gonna make him consort? Him? What is it about him that you're ready to throw this country at his feet? You're as weak as T'Challa. The same weakness."

Erik's hand was on his throat in a second. 

"See, this kinda bullshit might've fly with your homeboy T'Challa, it's not gonna fly with me," he said and snapped W'Kabi's neck. 

Screams filled the room. He saw General Okoye grip her spear.

"Anyone else got something they wanna say?"

He looked at Okoye, who could't take her eyes off W'Kabi's body. The spear slipped from her hand. 

"Contact our spies. I want them to be ready. As soon as the wedding is over we'll send the weapons. For now tell them to mobilize and wait for my command."


	13. Chapter 13

She couldn't forgive W'Kabi for bringing this monster into their lives. For giving him the chance to speak, to spread lies and corruption. For supporting him. 

They were all friends first. Her, T'Challa, Nakia and W'Kabi. They grew up together. Grew up to take the roles that were meant for them. T'Challa as a prince and future king. Her as his loyal general. W'Kabi as a leader of the Border tribe. Nakia was meant to be by T'Challa's side but they both chose friendship over love. Now Nakia was the rebel, the free spirit out there, fighting for what she believed, while they fought for what they believed in - Wakanda. 

She used it as an excuse for W'Kabi's actions. Otherwise how could she justify him standing there and defending the outsiders right for challenge.

'He's doing it because he believes it's what's best for Wakanda' she told herself.

It turned her stomach but she accepted his choice to stand by N'Jadaka.

It hurt her to see how W'Kabi cheered for him. But not as much as seeing T'Challa lose. Nothing in her life hurt as much as seeing her king fall.

She wanted to turn to her love for comfort but he was overjoyed with T'Challa's defeat.

It broke her heart.

And yet she accepted his choice and her role. 

She's a general. She's loyal to the throne. She's loyal to her love.

Who knows, with time she might've even forgiven W'Kabi. He followed his heart. She loved that heart.

Until W'Kabi brought T'Challa's intended straight into that monster's hands. 

He didn't do it for Wakanda.

He violated the memory of their friend. W'Kabi could've easily let Isipho go, escort him to Jabari Land or even warn him of what happened and tell him to leave. Instead he betrayed T'Challa once again.

This time she couldn't find an excuse. She didn't recognize this man.

W'Kabi she loved was loyal, brave, honorable, hotheaded but smart. W'Kabi she loved was gone.

Maybe he never really existed. 

There was no loyalty in his actions.

There was no honor in what he did.

Okoye was with T'Challa when he flew to the other side of the world looking for Isipho. She saw his face get softer the closer they got to America. She knew that the thought of finally seeing his beloved was the only thing holding him together. She saw how heartbroken he was on their way back.

She knew how much he loved that man. W'Kabi knew it too.

However big W'Kabi's dissatisfaction with T'Challa was, however much he liked and supported the new king, it wasn't reason enough to forget years of friendship. He could've at least shown T'Challa's memory some respect.

Okoye was there when Isipho was brought before the monster. She saw with horror what happened next. It wasn't the worst fate. N'Jadaka could've easily had Isipho killed or locked in the dungeon. He could've tortured him for fun. Or maybe this was his brand of torture - force Isipho to marry him. 

She wanted to be the one to escort Isipho to king's rooms. She might've gained the courage to talk to him about T'Challa. About how he loved, and how he fought, and how he lost.

But she was the general, her presence was needed on the Council.

When Okoye heard the snap her heart stopped. 

She haven't forgiven W'Kabi. Now she never will. Because he brought this monster into their lives. 

Okoye might've felt angry and betrayed. She might've decided to break it off with W'Kabi but she never wanted him dead. 

He was dear to her still. If only for the memories they shared. The years they've been together as friends. All of them. Her, T'Challa, Nakia and W'Kabi.

She was the only one left. It was her duty to fight for what she believed in.

This wasn't her king.

This monster didn't deserve that throne. 

She needed to survive. She needed to right the wrongs.

Okoye dropped her spear.


	14. Chapter 14

The kiss was unsettling.

Is this what his life's gonna be from now on? 

Everett recalled the talk he had with M'Baku, when he said he could never marry someone he didn't know. And now he was about to do precisely that.

He couldn't refuse N'Jadaka and risk M'Baku's life. Not when M'Baku sacrificed his own happiness time and again. Everett will do anything to keep his brother safe. M'Baku might be angry at him for doing this but he didn't care. As long as he knew Jabari were safe, he'd endure.

Right now Everett knew next to nothing about the king. Except that he was dangerous and unpredictable. Maybe with time Everett will find his weaknesses and use them, but for now he was at king's mercy.

The rooms he was lead to told nothing about the man that occupied them. No personal belongings, only few decorative trinkets here and there.

Maybe these were T'Challa's rooms, now stripped bare for the new king. Everything seemed sterile, lifeless. Everett doubted he'll be able to make it feel like home no matter how hard or how long he'd try.

He looked briefly towards the bedroom but didn't go there. He wasn't eager to see the bed.

It might've been his and T'Challa's bed. He used to imagine their first time together. First of many. How they'd strip each other of their wedding gowns and kiss until they're both breathless. How careful and passionate T'Challa would've been.

Everett didn't stop his tears this time. He was alone and was allowed to grieve.

***

Erik made sure everything was set in motion for tomorrow and went to his rooms. He was eager for what was waiting him there.

He found Everett fast asleep on a couch in the office.

Erik used it as an opportunity to study his face without being glared at. 

Everett looked soft; soft features, soft skin, soft hair. Bags under his eyes made him look older than he was. He seemed tired. Lips thin and pressed together as if to hold out a whimper or a scream. It was obvious his sleep wasn't peaceful or pleasant. Did he dream of T'Challa being killed? Or was he dreaming of Erik? Of Erik killing T'Challa, perhaps?

He traced his finger along the seam of Everett's lips. Blue eyes opened immediately. First blink was disoriented but then realization hit and Everett flinched away. 

"Like a scared little kitten," said Erik, smiling. "Don't be afraid. I'm not interested in getting rid of you any time soon."

Everett rubbed his face and for a moment was tempted to hide behind his hands. But he won't shame himself by being a coward. 

He faced the king.

"You know, I just killed a man for you," said Erik matter-of-factly, like it was nothing.

"What do you mean?" asked Everett.

"Apparently, you weren't one of W'Kabi's favorite people," shrugged Erik and then added more seriously. "He allowed himself to speak against me. I won't tolerate that, understand?"

Everett just looked at him, searching for a word of lie and found nothing. N'Jadaka meant what he said.

"Have you eaten already? Oh, probably not. I'll ask them to bring us something," said the king.

When servants brought food they didn't move to the dining room instead staying where they were.

Everett had no appetite but ate anyways knowing he'll need the strength. But to do what? What he could do?

"This is good," said N'Jadaka, biting into the pastry. 

"You should try the stew. It's rhino meat."

"Really?"

"No." Everett didn't know why he said it. Trying to make jokes in awkward situations was a habit he picked from M'Baku. 

The king smirked, clearly not amused by his attempts at both humor and small talk. Everett thought it wouldn't hurt to try again. The more he'd make N'Jadaka talk the more he'll learn about the man.

"I missed real food. In America everything is branded 'organic' when it clearly isn't. Why lie?"

"You think that shit is bad? You should try MRE's. The crap they fed us was unbelievable."

"You were in the army?"

"Navy SEAL."

Military training. Everett didn't expect any less. To best T'Challa in combat one must be very good. 

"It must've been hard? In the Navy?"

"DADT is bullshit and bootcamp was hell. But I survived."

"I meant more in the 'combat missions' sense."

"You meant killing? Nah, killing is easy." 

Everett looked at N'Jadaka's chest. He noticed the scars earlier. The king was wearing a hoodie that barely clung to his shoulders, leaving his torso bare. 

Everett reached his hand and touched the skin beneath N'Jadaka's collarbone. The scarred skin was rough under his fingers.

He knew what they meant but asked anyway:

"The scars, how did you get them?"

"Each one is for a kill," said Erik and took the hoodie off, showing Everett his arms and back. He expected to hear a gasp, see a shock on that soft face. But instead Everett sat closer to him and pressed his forehead to Erik's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" asked Erik when he noticed Everett's lips moving silently.

"Praying."

"I don't need you to pray for me."

"I'm not praying for _you_."

It left Erik speechless. 

This man managed to surprise him.

"Whom you're praying to?"

"Hanuman."

"Right. You're Jabari. I never believed in god. In any of the gods."

"And now? After your journey to the Ancestral Plane?"

He didn't have an answer to that.

"Tell me a story," said Erik instead.

"What story?"

"How come someone like you ended up in Wakanda? A brother to Jabari lord no less."

Everett put some distance between them and looked at N'Jadaka. He was hesitant to share his story with this man but he felt something just now. In the few seconds of silence.

"You want short version or long?"

"We have time." The evening didn't go as he planned. This... Erik wasn't sure how he felt about this. He only knew that room felt colder when Everett stopped touching him.

"As you wish. I've learnt most of it recently. My father was a diplomat, or, more likely, a spy. He and my mother met in East Berlin and got married soon after. My uncle did not approve of her so they cut all ties. Father didn't have any other family and my mother was an orphan so she followed him whenever he went. They only had each other. Father worked in US embassy in Cairo when I was born. For a while we lived there, then he was given new assignment in South Africa. I don't really know why, it wasn't his area of expertise. He spoke arabic and was an Orientalist, at least according to the papers I found. The plane we were on got lost in a storm. As it turned out it crashed in the mountains in Wakanda. No one knew where to look. Maybe their distress signal didn't go through because of the storm, or the mountains blocked it. Official reports had several mentions of search missions being sent but they returned with nothing. The woman who found me, she was the leader of Jabari. They learned about a plane that invaded their borders and went to investigate. Everyone they found was dead but then she heard my cries. She was headstrong and stubborn but also loving and kind. She took me in. Raised me as her own son. Some weren't happy about it but her authority was enough to shut them up. At least around her. Then M'Baku was born and I always had someone on my side." 

Talking about M'Baku made his heart ache. Everett missed him so much. More than anything in the world he wanted to hug his brother. He always felt safe in M'Baku's arms. Here, in this room, with this man, he felt anything but safe. N'Jadaka was hard to read. Like he was hiding behind a mask.

"So, you were born here, on this continent?" asked Erik after Everett finished his story.

Everett wasn't sure what to make of this question. From all the things he told this is what caught N'Jadaka's interest?

"Yeah. I guess so." 

"But it still doesn't make you one of us."

"It doesn't."

"Is it the reason why you let your brother have what is rightfully yours? When your mother died, you should've taken her place as the eldest son."

"I was never meant to be her heir."

"Still, you weren't tempted? You could've seized the power." It's what he would've done. It's what he did.

"It wasn't mine to take. I never wanted it. And I never would've gone against M'Baku."

"Hm. You're either loyal or lying."

"Not everyone wants to be king. And I always knew I don't belong here." 

"Where do you belong, then?" 

"I don't know."

His father said they were both lost. It seemed like Everett was lost too. 

"If you had a choice, what would it be? Here or there?"

Everett knew it wasn't a choice between his parents and M'Baku, but it felt like it. He would've liked to know how his life would've turned out if his parents were alive. 

"If it weren't for that one day, that one tragedy, I would've grown up american. Maybe even joined the Air Force. I always liked the sky." But then he never would've had M'Baku in his life. Wasn't it too high a price to pay?

"Or you could've been a Navy Aviator. Who knows, we could've met there." Then Erik remembered Will and felt something stir in his chest. No. It would've been better if they never met in that hell hole.

"You think you would've looked at me twice? If I weren't T'Challa's fiancé?" Everett knew N'Jadaka only wanted him as a trophy. As a pawn in his scheme.

But what N'Jadaka said next surprised Everett.

"Or maybe you've always meant to be mine. If I was raised here, in Wakanda, it could've been me you got engaged to, not T'Challa or anyone else." 

Erik knew it should've been him all along.

But it doesn't matter, Wakanda is his now. Everett is his now. 

He already claimed one, it was time to lay claim to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is officially the longest one I've ever written and it's not even done yet! I'm hyped!  
> Time for some unwanted headcanons!  
> Everett's father was def a spy. As was his mother. A Soviet spy, maybe even one of the Black Widows? (before they made Red Room mandatory, or maybe they made it mandatory because of her?).  
> They were killed by Hydra and the reason their plane was never found is because Hydra wanted it to disappear. Thaddeus Ross suspected his sister-in-law might be a spy and told his brother to ditch her but he wouldn't. They haven't spoken since so Thaddeus wasn't eager to dig into their disappearance, writing it off as an accident.  
> Why Hydra wanted Everett's father dead? He found out about one of their projects and was close to uncovering it, thus posing a threat to their whole North African operation. Hydra convinced US Ambassador in Cairo to send Ross to another embassy then rigged the plane with explosives.  
> It might not make much sense but I had to come up with something and this is it.


	15. Chapter 15

He could be brave. He can refuse. He'd have his pride. But it will mean he'd never see M'Baku again.

Come think of it his pride wasn't so valuable after all. He'd be a coward any day of the week for the slightest chance to see his brother's face again. 

Everett gave in to the kiss. At least this one was softer.

He felt N'Jadaka's hands roam his body, lifting the shirt he was wearing, tracing his back, chest, abdomen.

Everett gasped when N'Jadaka's hands slid lower. 

He can do this. It's only sex. It's only his body. 

Everett tried to relax, to keep still. For a moment he thought about pretending it was someone else kissing him, taking him apart. But then he made himself open his eyes. He made himself say the king's name.

"N'Jadaka."

"Call me Erik."

"Erik." 'Please, stop', he wanted to add but didn't. He'd have to get used to this. To this man. To Erik.

***

The kiss in the throne room was delicious but it had nothing on this. On having Everett all to himself. So pliant, so sweet. 

He expected Everett's body to be soft, his skin silky smooth. Instead his hands found nothing but hard muscles. Everett had scars on his back and chest and tattoos on his arms. He had the body of a warrior.

Suddenly Everett saying he'd kill Erik with his bare hands didn't sound like an empty threat. 

Erik loved it. He preferred his lovers strong. There was something thrilling in having a dangerous man underneath him. It made their submission so much sweeter. 

But no matter what he tried Everett's body was stiff, every muscle tense.

Everett looked at him without fear and even tried to answer his kisses but it became obvious he didn't want this.

He could force the smaller man to get on all fours and take his cock. He knew Everett won't refuse. But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Everett to spread his legs willingly. 

That was unexpected. Erik fully intended to end this day with a good fuck, no matter how much fight the other man might've put in stopping him. But something changed. He couldn't do it. 

He might've been a killer, hell, he even took pride in how good he was at killing people. He deserved his nickname. Erik might've been many things but rapist wasn't one of them. He never had to force himself on anyone, they all came willingly. He knew he can make Everett want him too. 

Erik gave Everett's firm ass one last squeeze, kissed his wet lips one last time and moved away from the smaller man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexy times for them I guess. At least not now.  
> T'Challa's up next! Pure angst, my poor boy. If only he knew... :P


	16. Chapter 16

_Wake up, T'Challa_

 

 

He looked around. Vibrant colors and serenity. He knew this place.

"My son. The time has come for you to come home and be reunited with me."

His ancestors were waiting for him. The eternal peace was waiting for him. 

He couldn't do it. 

There was too much pain, too much wrong in the world he left behind.

"Why?" he asked his father. "Why didn't you bring the boy home? Why, Baba?" 

"He... He was the truth I chose to omit." T'Chaka looked sad and ashamed but not regretful.

"You were wrong to abandon him."

"I chose my people. I chose Wakanda. Our future depended..."

These were not the words of a good man or a good father. These were the excuses of a centuries old delusion. 

Angry tears filled his eyes. They were wrong!

"YOU WERE WRONG! All of you were wrong to turn your backs on the rest of the world! We let the fear of our discovery stop us from doing what is right! No more. I cannot stay here with you. I cannot rest while he sits on the throne. He is a monster of our own making. I must take the mantle back. I must! I must right these wrongs."

***

Cold. So cold.

T'Challa gasped for breath, his lungs were burning with ice. 

He saw his mother's face. His sister's face. They were weeping and embracing him. 

He's back.

"Do you have a blanket?"

***

After being warmed and fed and hugged within an inch of his life, T'Challa asked to be left alone. He needed to think. 

Everything he believed in, everything he knew to be the truth about his father, his country... everything was wrong.

He thought he had so much. How quickly life proved him to be wrong. 

The Council was powerless. Okoye and Dora Milaje served the throne. W'Kabi chose to betray him. Zuri was dead. 

The only thing he had was his mother's and sister's love. And hope that M'Baku will help them. 

Challenge was not complete. He must finish it. He must finish N'Jadaka. 

Then he'd have to start anew.

They can't go on like this, controlled by fear. Wakanda was isolated for too long, it ended up bringing nothing but misery. 

It was his duty to open their doors, to share what they had. To build bridges. 

T'Challa thought of Everett. How perfectly he'd fit in this new world. A living prove that it's possible for Wakanda to welcome anyone, no matter where they came from.

He hoped that Everett was safe, whenever he was. News of a new Wakanda will reach him sooner or later and he'd return.

But first T'Challa had to make sure there was something to return to. 

***

"M'Baku, I can't thank you enough for saving mother and Shuri. I am forever in your debt."

"I didn't do it for you or your gratitude."

"I know. You didn't have to help them but did it anyways. It's why I ask you to help me fight N'Jadaka."

"No."

"We can't allow him to sit on the throne."

"I don't care about the throne."

"You care about this country's future."

"I care about the future of _my_ people. It's too risky. You already lost to him once. I can't put myself in danger for such a slight chance of success. I risked enough for your family as it is."

"Everett..."

"Do not drag my brother into this! I hope you understand that you no longer have any claim on him or his hand in marriage? You lost it when you lost the fight."

"I still love him."

"And love him you can. But what can you give him now but trouble and danger?"

"So help me take it all back!"

"I said no. I will help you cross the border. Run, save your life. Or stay here and face Killmonger alone. It's your choice." 

"You know he'd come for you."

"He might. And if he comes I'd do whatever's necessary to assure my survival. I won't fight Killmonger. I can't risk my life. Not for myself, for Isipho. I'm the only one who can protect him now. When he returns I must be able to keep him safe."

"I see. I understand."

***

He had his powers, thanks to Shuri he had his necklace. It's gotta be enough. He can't run and hide. It's not why he came back. 

Without M'Baku's army facing N'Jadaka will be hard, almost suisidal. But he'd do it anyway.

It's his only hope for any kind of future. 

T'Challa decided to wait until morning to let mother and Shuri have some rest before he sends them away.

He trusted M'Baku to get them out of Wakanda safely. Then he'd face N'Jadaka alone.


	17. Chapter 17

T'Challa couldn't sleep so he just sat outside, wrapped tightly in a blanket. He had a fleeting thought to go to Everett's room, to take a glimpse on the things he surrounded himself with. T'Challa was sure M'Baku kept everything exactly the way they were left. But he didn't want to make himself even more miserable.

He looked at the stars that looked slightly different here, closer to the sky. He prayed, hoping that Bast will hear him. He even prayed to Hanuman, humbly asking him to look after one of his own. 

Suddenly there were shouts and guards ran to one of the entrances. 

N'Jadaka? Already? Well, he was ready. It was in his favor to have the fight brought to him. 

"Lord M'Baku! I need to see him!"

He recognized that voice.

"Okoye?"

"My king! T'Challa!"

Astonished he saw his general collapse, guards surrounded her in an instant but T'Challa was already on his legs.

"You're alive! I never... I left Dora's. I swear, I will be loyal only to you, never someone else."

"Don't, Okoye, get up."

"What's happening?" asked M'Baku, coming towards them. 

"I have news," said Okoye, finally breathing free. She knew they had hope now.

***

"He has full support of our military and he burned the garden of the heart-shaped herb. He plans to send vibranium weapons to every major city, every nation on Earth. He wants to build an empire and he'd kill billions for it. Soon nowhere will be safe."

"Isipho..." M'Baku felt more helpless than he ever did in his life. His brother was out there, with no one to protect him.

"About that. My Lord, your brother is in Wakanda."

"What?" asked two voices in unison.

"W'Kabi's men detained him on the border. He was then taken to the Palace. Killmonger intends to marry him. The wedding is tomorrow."

It changes things. It changes everything! 

"Okoye, have you seen him?"

"Yes. He was brought before the king. He thinks you're dead. I saw his face when he heard the news. He never would've agreed to the wedding if Killmonger haven't threatened to kill M'Baku and the rest of the Jabari."

M'Baku wanted to cry and laugh. Of course Isipho would do something as stupid and dangerous as this. He'd do the same for his brother. His brother, who was now a prisoner of that monster. M'Baku promised Isipho that he'd make sure his brother only marries for love. He'd keep his promise or die trying.

N'Jadaka wanted his throne, his Black Panther powers, and now he wants his love? T'Challa considered keeping him alive but now he knew he'd kill N'Jadaka.

One thought warmed his chest. He came. Everett came back. 

"Aren't you supposed to be loyal to the throne? What are you doing here?" asked M'Baku, finally gathering his thoughts.

"I came here for the Princess. I wanted to give her my support. I saw you taking them away. That monster... He isn't fit to be king. He killed W'Kabi right in the middle of a Council meeting."

"Oh, Okoye, I'm sorry."

"Me too, but I don't mourn W'Kabi as my love. He betrayed you, T'Challa. I couldn't forgive him that."

"So you came here to start an uprising?" M'Baku knew she wouldn't have come here just to see Shuri.

"Yes. With your support we have a chance to fight him and win." Okoye didn't hide her intentions or the dirty tricks up her sleeve. "I knew you wouldn't be happy about Killmonger forcing himself on your brother."

"He did that?"

"I only saw one kiss. But he ordered Isihpo to be taken to his rooms."

Now M'Baku was ready to kill. He was out for blood. 

"I will gather my men."

T'Challa knew then that he had the whole might of the Jabari army on his side.

"How are Princess and Queen Mother?" asked Okoye when she and T'Challa were left alone.

"They're fine. I wanted to send them away in the morning."

"We might need Shuri's help. The jets with weapons are ready to depart at any moment. While we fight Killmonger she needs to stop them."

"I don't want to put her at risk."

"I'll go with her."

"Fine then. I trust you to keep her safe."

"Thank you, my king."

T'Challa waved his hand dismissively and hugged her. He rarely did that but he knew she needed it. 

"How did you get here so fast? It's quite a way from Capital to the mountains."

"I ran. As soon as Council meeting was over I told Ayo to follow her heart and ran here as fast as I could."

"You think they'll fight against me? The Dora's?"

"They won't. The challenge is not over. He's not the rightful king."

Okoye hid her face in T'Challa's chest and let herself be vulnerable for just a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of a whole M'Baku POV chapter but it turned out waaay too heartbreaking. And inappropriate >.>  
> So I decided to spare y'all the angst (and more almost-incest).  
> T'Challa & Okoye hug is supposed to compensate for it. Bromance, yeah! Those two are my ultimate BROTP.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. M'Baku chapter for those who wanted it. DON'T READ IT if their relationship in 'Isipho' squick you. I mean it. Some heavy not-so-brotherly-feelings ahead.  
> Not in any way plot related so can be skipped easily.

He dreamt of Isipho coming home, of them being together again. The two of them, like it's always used to be. 

With T'Challa gone he wouldn't have to share his brother with anyone. It was a selfish thought but one he couldn't shake.

How he missed his brother. How he hated to call him so. How he loved to call him so. 

'Brother' meant Isipho was his, will always be his, but not in the way that was enough.

Months ago M'Baku caved upon facing the unpleasant truth - his brother was ready to leave.

He felt like walking on eggshells, one wrong move, too much pressure and he'd break it. Break them. So he decided to let go, to give Isipho freedom, knowing, hoping that he'd return. That when he'd return he'd still belong to M'Baku. Not in a way that was enough but belong nonetheless. 

T'Challa seemed to understand their love. He didn't shame them for it, accepting it as it was. M'Baku knew he wouldn't find someone better for his brother. For everyone else wanted to possess Isipho, body and soul, not caring that he already belonged to someone else.

The first man to kiss Isipho, that weak pretty boy, M'Baku barely stopped himself from killing him. He wasn't so pretty after M'Baku broke his nose and jaw. Years later there was another. By that time M'Baku understood what kind of jealousy overtook him.

Maybe if it wasn't so obvious from the very beginning that the blood in their veins is different. Maybe if there were always other kids to play and share with. Maybe then it wouldn't have bloomed. Their tender, painful, hopeless love. 

M'Baku still remembers his first _dream_. It was after Isipho got his first tattoo. M'Baku dreamt of milky white skin under his hands. Covered only with inc, sweat and goose-bumps. M'Baku woke up painfully hard and scared. He'd never been so scared before, or after. He avoided Isipho for weeks until he felt like he'd die without his brother's smile, scent, touch.

M'Baku accepted then that he'd never be truly happy. That he'd never be truly satisfied.

As they grew older, as his brother's body grew stronger, as his own body demanded more, his dreams grew heavier, more explicit, more shameful. 

But his love grew too. And it was the most beautiful thing he could've imagined. More beautiful than first snow on a quiet morning in the mountains. More cherished than air or freedom. Stronger than vibranium. Weaker than a frozen flower.

They hid what was deep inside them from the others but both could see it clearly in each others eyes. Yet none of them dared to speak. 

Until Isipho did. Until it was out in the open. Until M'Baku gave his blessing for Isipho to marry T'Challa. Until he tried to crave it out of his chest only to discover that it's eternal. 

He'd always love his brother. And he let him go so he won't lose him. 

M'Baku tried to get used to the thought that T'Challa will have what he can't even dream of having. What he shouldn't ever dream of having. 

Only the thought that it's what Isipho wanted gave him solace.

And now. That monster. Thought he can have his brother?

Thought he had the right to kiss him. To take him. Against his will? 

His brother sacrificed himself to save M'Baku, but M'Baku didn't want to live in a world where the most precious, the most beautiful thing he ever saw is defiled and destroyed. 

The thought of Killmonger's hands on his brother's skin made him see red. 

If Isipho wanted it, M'Baku could've gritted his teeth and looked the other way. But he didn't. So M'Baku will fight. 

He couldn't live with himself if he failed to save his brother. 

M'Baku called his men to arms, said a quick prayer to Hanuman, grabbed his weapon and was ready to defend what he loved.


	19. Chapter 19

When Erik let him go Everett fully expected the king to order him to strip or get on his knees or go to the bedroom, instead Erik just sat back on the sofa, their bodies barely touching. 

"I'll wait 'till after we're married. You'd be my consort, I must show you the respect you're entitled to."

Everett was confused about this sudden change of heart. Only minutes ago Erik had him pinned down and his intentions were very clear. But whatever happened between then and now, he wasn't going to question it.

"You can stay in these rooms. I'll find myself another place to sleep tonight," said Erik.

Everett nodded. He still felt phantom touches and reached for his shirt, wanting to feel anything other than Erik's hands on his skin. But Erik stopped him, tracing a pattern of small scars on his chest. Everett was glad there was nothing erotic in this touch, it felt purely exploratory. 

"These are not from a weapon."

"No. They're from rocks. I went climbing and slipped."

"I see. I was curious. The others - they're clearly made with sharpened steel. I can even try and guess what kind of weapon left which scar."

Suddenly it felt even more intrusive than being kissed. Everett knew all his scars. He cherished them. He remembered exactly when and how he got each one of them. They were his marks, marks that M'Baku left. Not intentionally, never intentionally. But they trained and fought together, occasionally drawing blood. Everett knew all the scars on M'Baku's body too. They always took care of each other after, putting on bandages and grassy smelling salve. He came to associate that smell with tenderness and shaking hands. They both pretended that their hands were shaking because of the adrenalin rush of a fight.

Those memories, they were his. He won't share them with anyone. Everett got defensive. 

"And your scars, you made them yourself?"

"The first ones, yes. Then I had to have help."

"Do you need help now? I think you're due two more? One for T'Challa and one for W'Kabi?" Everett spitted out.

Aww, his kitten decided to show off his tiny claws. How cute. 

"Make it three. I killed Claue too."

Erik pulled out the knife he wore on a secret holster. 

"You can even make T'Challa's in the shape of a panther. That'd be funny," he said and turned around exposing his back.

Everett took the knife.

He could slit Erik's throat right now. 

It was a false sense of control. They both knew that. While it might seem that Everett had the power in reality he had none. Even with the knife in his hand and Erik's seemingly vulnerable position. 

Everett knew he was played. But he'd be damned if he doesn't at least try to make Erik squirm. 

He placed the knife against the base of Erik's neck and slowly traced it down, not putting enough pressure to break the skin but a few times, when he circled around the scars, he pressed the blade just hard enough to draw a bit of blood. 

"Are you playing 'connect the dots'?" asked Erik, voice almost shaking. 

"Looking for the right place," said Everett and pushed Erik to lean further, gaining more access to his back. 

He gripped the knife between his teeth and wrapped both hands around Erik's waist, reaching for his belt buckle. Everett smirked when he felt the unmistakable hardness. He slowly undid Erik's belt and pushed his pants few inches lower. 

"Here?" he asked, returning to his previous position and pressing the knife to Erik's exposed lower back. "Or maybe here?" his other hand touched Erik's hip. 

"Fuck."

The danger of the situation and the way Everett behaved almost made him loose control and pounce the smaller man. He knew he won't be able to stop, conscience or not. He'd use that knife to strip Everett bare, he'd carve his name on that pale skin. He'd bury himself in Everett's tight ass and pound this cockiness out of him until only submission was left. 

But it's not what he had planned. He can take Everett now, and it will be oh so sweet but it'll ruin his chances to one day posses him whole; body, mind, soul and heart. And Erik knew now that he wanted it. Not out of spite or as a fleeting fancy. Erik needed Everett to sate the hunger that has risen inside of him. The hunger that won't accept anything less than everything. 

He caught Everett's hand as it was slowly sneaking closer to his groin. Few deep breaths and Erik turned around. 

Here it was. Erik's face was fuming with arousal and defeat. Everett didn't even try to hide his smirk. Who had the power now?

Everett knew he was playing with fire and he was ready to be burned. Anything to show this man that he should watch his back around his future husband.

The knife was still in Everett's left hand when Erik took it from him and tossed it somewhere across the room. Away from Everett or away from himself?

Erik's pants hung low on his hips, erection pushing the fabric upwards all the while Everett looked completely unaffected. And that fucking smirk. He wanted to kiss it off Everett's face. 

"Don't trust me after all, huh?" asked Everett teasingly.

Erik didn't trust himself. "We'll have time for this later," he said. "You need to be well rested for tomorrow."

So, he was retreating. The mighty scary king was beaten in his own game. 

"Good night then, Erik." Everett didn't wait for the king to reciprocate and left the office, heading to the bedroom. 

Tomorrow will be another day. Who knows, he might survive this marriage yet. 

On the sofa Erik groaned and adjusted himself, hoping no one will notice that he leaves his own rooms hard, frustrated and defeated.

Tomorrow will be another day. He might've lost a battle but he'd win the war, and the spoils of that war will be worth his every effort.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG!!! The wedding! Finally!!!  
> Honestly I'm running low on inspiration for this fic so I might take a break for a while but I'm determined to finish this work so be patient and thank you all for reading!

Waking up in a real bed for the first time in days felt strange. He came around slowly, brain still foggy from sleep.

Everett opened his eyes and looked around. The style of the room was unmistakable.

He's in Wakanda.

It's his wedding day. 

Everett sighed and tried to go back to sleep to escape reality for few more minutes, but his brain was already on high alert, going through everything that happened, everything he managed to learn.

He's been too exhausted and emotional yesterday, thoughts all over the place.

Everett really should've been smarter than trying to provoke someone as unpredictable as Erik. But it worked. Somehow, in the middle of the kiss that he was sure would lead to something more, Erik changed his mind. More than that, it became clear Erik wanted something from him. Not sex. The king could've had that at any point yesterday. But even after Everett all but palmed his dick, Erik retreated.

What could the king want from him? And why was he so obvious about it? Because now Everett knew he had the upper hand. He had something the king wanted badly enough to show his weakness.

He must be smart about it, take advantage of the situation. A dangerous game to play but the stakes are too high.

Everett can bear being married to someone he doesn't love, but the thought of his brother being in danger, the thought that he might never see him again is too painful.

At least with T'Challa he knew that his relationship with M'Baku was accepted and respected.

Oh... T'Challa...

Everett felt so bad. About being too late. About going away. About not loving T'Challa as he deserved to be loved. He was the man Everett agreed to marry. He was the one who helped him find his roots. T'Challa looked into his heart and accepted what he saw. That he might never be the man Everett's heart aches for. Another would've been appalled or jealous but his prince was understanding and kind. Too good for him really. He was selfish to accept T'Challa's love. Everett swore he'd repay it by being the best husband he could be. He swore that he'll support, respect and care for him. He hoped one day to love T'Challa. He knew he could. He felt ashamed he never did.

He grieved but not as lover would. He grieved for a friend and for the future they could've had. And while he wasn't eager to marry the man who killed T'Challa, it wasn't that thought that bothered him the most. Did he even hate Erik for killing T'Challa? Or did he hate Erik for threatening M'Baku's life? He wasn't sure.

He wasn't even sure he hated Erik at all. He should. But there was something, something he saw yesterday that made him want to know more before he makes up his mind.

Or maybe it's a wishful thinking on his part. Self-deception meant to comfort himself. He's to be married to this man, nothing to be done about it. And it will be so much easier to stand by Erik's side if he believed him to have a heart, compassion, honesty.

Objectively Erik was handsome. All muscles and sharp smiles and confidence of someone who knows exactly how strong they are. But what's inside is more important. And Everett's still far from knowing Erik in that way. Is he wrong to hope to see something there? Does it make him stupid and naïve? 

Then again why shouldn't he hope that Erik is the better man than first impression led him to believe? It would certainly make his life easier. He'd never grow to love Erik but maybe a truce and tolerance will be enough? Until he finds a way to end it all.

He'd have plenty of time to make up his mind about Erik. It's not like he's going anywhere. 

No point in delaying the inevitable.

He took a shower and saw that someone put new clothes for him. A simple black trousers and rich blue tunic. He put them on and looked in the mirror.

Before he left he wore his hair short, similar in style to M'Baku's. His hair grew longer when he was away and Betty convinced him to try a new haircut, soft waves of longer hair on top. It suited him, to be honest. Before that he never knew what to do with his hair. It was impossible to braid them or try any other style Jabari wore. So he just stuck to the easiest option and didn't put much thought in it.

He noticed how american his hair looked now. With jeans and shirts it blended perfectly, but with wakandan clothes it made him look even more foreign than he felt already. Should he cut them short again? Or maybe Erik, being american himself, liked it more this way? Oh, damnation! Why does he care what Erik likes? Everett frowned and stepped away from the mirror. 

***

Erik didn't have much sleep. He's finally here. What he dreamt of, what he fought for his whole life, he had it now.

By all accounts he should be happy yet only thought that thrilled him was Everett. Isipho. It felt strange to call someone a 'Gift' at first, but now he might change his mind. Although there was some sense of irony and possessiveness in calling his future husband by his american name. It emphasized how similar they were in a very different way.

For him 'N'Jadaka' was something he hid deep inside.

A secret. Memories of his father and all the stories about home he used to tell.

The shameful secret. How he found his father dead with claw marks on his chest. And how, apparently, his uncle kept it secret. Kept him secret.

He kept 'N'Jadaka' to himself and wore 'Erik' as a mask. But here it was the opposite. Here he was 'N'Jadaka' for everyone so he'd have Everett call him 'Erik' as a reminder that they're both outsiders. That they belong together in ways he can't explain.

He laid awake thinking about lots of things. How Wakanda was everything he imagined it to be yet very different. How people here are different. Their sheltered ignorance paraded as patriotism. He'd change that.

It's his wedding day.

Beginning of a new era. 

Cleansing the world of injustice will be a tedious work. It's good to have distractions. A pleasant mission old as time itself. He made the right choice about Everett. He got what he fought for all his life, it was time to set new goals and win new prizes. 

***

Breakfast was set in the dining room. Everett tried to eat something but got distracted when Erik decided to join him. 

"You look good. These clothes suit you better than rags you wore yesterday." The compliment was sincere. Everett did look good in dark blue. 

"Hmm... I assure you, I look my best wearing nothing at all."

Erik just took a sip of his coffee and almost spit it out. "I know what you're trying to do," he said, after swallowing and coughing a bit. 

"Do you?" Everett wondered how far he can take this. He must finish what he started yesterday.

"If you think you can get a rise of me by acting like a slut, you're wrong."

"You're right. I'm not your slut, I'll be your queen. That's what you want, right? To have me as a symbol of your power. Obedient and silent, kneeling in front of your throne. Maybe I'd even suck your cock during one of the Council meetings? Won't that be exciting?"

Erik closed his eyes. The mental image was tormenting. But he won't give Everett a reason to doubt his intentions.

"I will take you only when you ask me to."

So this was it. Marriage wasn't enough. Erik wanted Everett to give himself willingly. To want it, ask for it?

"Never, then."

"So you say now."

"Mighty presumptuous of you to think I'll ever want you."

"You'd be my husband."

"In name only as you just said yourself."

"For now it'll be enough."

"So today, on our wedding night, you won't slip into my bed? Won't strip me naked and claim me as your husband? Won't get a taste of just how tight my ass is, or how my mouth feels wrapped around your thick hard cock?" Everett knew he went too far but the thought that Erik believed he'd spread his legs willingly pissed him off.

"Enough."

"You know, I never had a man fuck me before."

"I said, enough!" Erik was almost shaking by now. Only his stubbornness stopped him from bending Everett over the table. 

"You won't be tempted, then? To have me at your mercy. I'd be your husband. Yours to take." He saw how tense Erik was, hands curled into fists. There. He'd show his true face now and cast all this noble act aside. 

"Only when you ask me to," repeated Erik through his teeth.

Wow. Everett was impressed. Erik truly believed that. He actually wanted Everett to want him. But why? He knew now what Erik wanted, saw how adamant he seemed to get it. But what would he gain by winning Everett's heart?

Erik calmed a bit. Damn this man was not what he expected. Everett made his blood boil. Erik wanted him even more now. The more Everett denied and resisted the sweeter will be the victory.

"Meanwhile, I ask you to accept my gift. I know it's customary to give a necklace as a wedding present but I'd rather give you a ring." He took the ring from his finger.

"With necklace one gives his heart but with this ring you'd take my hand. Why not a bracelet? So I'd have a shackle to remind me of my place?" Everett asked with a sneer. So, Erik wants his feelings, tries to court him? Is that it? What kind of game is it?

"It's not like that. It was my fathers." Erik forgot how infuriating it was, to defend himself. "I want you to have it because it's one of the few things I had with me through all these years. It always reminded me of home, this home." He walked to Everett and took his hand. "Besides, American weddings have rings."

"I don't have one to give you," the fire he felt ran out when he saw sincerity in Erik's actions. 

"We can get it later, if you want." He put a ring on Everett's finger and kissed the inside of his wrist. Smooth skin and frantic pulse. So sweet. 

Everett looked into Erik's eyes. Truly looked, for the first time. Without hate, fear or challenge, just searching, trying to get a clue.

Erik was either a very good actor or... 

What Everett thought he saw yesterday. It was still there. Now even more exposed. 

He saw a broken soul, a little boy afraid, alone, abandoned. Armor, walls, miles and miles of it, countless masks. Hate. So much hate. 

There was no love. No hope. 

How can one live without a hope?

***

The ring felt heavy on his finger. 

The guests were gloomy and hid their eyes. 

There was no one he knew.

It's not what he imagined his wedding to be.

Only shaman looked sure and unaffected. 

"We call upon Bast and Hanuman to witness the union of these two souls." 

Everett was surprised they included his god too. Erik smiled at him encouragingly. 

"Share this bread as you will share your lives." 

They each took a piece. It was soft and smelled of honey.

"May the gods bless your union."

Everett swallowed and looked at his husband.


End file.
